


Claiming

by dreamingdaisies



Series: The Hikari of the Pharaoh [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingdaisies/pseuds/dreamingdaisies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To protect him, Atem must bind his hikari to him forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claiming

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of a non-chronological series that switches between Atem, Yami, and Yugi POVs.

Yugi is naked when he comes to him.

Atem lounges back against the linens of his bed, his cock throbbing as he watches the boy slip into the room, eyes wide as they find his. He is a small creature, at least half a foot shorter and three years younger than Atem's 21 years, and his body is as lithe as the gentle curve of a wild flower. His skin is pale, a rare commodity in the desserts that stretch Atem’s kingdom, but it glistens with the shimmer of the oil applied by his handler.

Waving his hand, Atem urges the boy further into the room. He does not speak any language that Atem or his advisors know and, the slant to his round amethyst eyes hints to a birthplace far beyond the reaches of the dessert. But, from the moment Atem laid eyes on him, he knew him – his hikari, revealed at last. The boy hugs the wall, worrying his lip beneath a set of straight white teeth.

“Come to me,” Atem says, though he knows the boy can’t understand him. He reaches for the boy’s mind, tugging hard, and he stumbles a step forward. “Yugi,” he says, sinking the command into his name. It was only by chance that he’d managed to extract the boy’s name from his head, the only recognizable piece in the torrent of foreign words that tumbled through his mind.

Yugi takes a step, then another. He reaches the side of the bed, his hands curled at his side.

Atem sits up, his movements slow as to not startle his light. His fingers close around Yugi’s arm, tugging him forward and, he is relieved as the boy climbs into the bed, his knees sinking into the feather mattress as he settles back on his heels. Atem trails his fingers down his face, wishing he could banish the fear from his hikari’s eyes.

“We must complete our bond, aibou,” Atem says. “You will not be safe until you are bound to me not only in spirit but also in body.”

Yugi bites his lip, and Atem can feel his anxiety crawling under his skin. He banishes the guilt that threatens to dissuade him from taking this step. This is the only way to protect his hikari. He cannot allow him to roam the halls of his palace unbound – not when the thief lurks in the darkness, desperate to claim his own light. It has only been two days since their meeting, but the claiming cannot wait.

Atem draws Yugi off his heels, urging the boy to lay down on the bed. It takes a moment before his hikari concedes, his face pink as Atem stretches out beside him, his erection heavy against his leg. His fingers urge the boy to face him and, Atem presses a gentle kiss to his lips. The tension drains from his hikari after a few moments, and Atem touches his lower lip with his tongue, eager for access to his mouth. The boy opens for him, and Atem deepens the kiss, slanting his mouth over his hikari’s as his hands roam his chest.

He trails his fingers down, lingering just above Yugi’s pelvis as his hikari’s hands move to settle against his shoulders, the stress easing from his muscles. Though they cannot yet speak the same language, his hikari’s body knows its master.

Atem wraps a hand around the length of his hikari’s cock. He nearly cums as Yugi’s body jerks in his hold, a breathy moan escaping his lips. Atem works his fingers up and down, his hikari quickly rising to attention, pre-cum beading from his tip. The boy is in a frenzy after a minute of heavy petting, soft keens coming from him, and Atem eases his pace. As much as he wishes to see the boy crumble in his climax, he can’t let him cum until he is sheathed inside of him.

He untangles himself from his hikari, smiling at the boy’s quiet huff of annoyance. Atem reaches for the oil pot beside the bed, coating his fingers with the fluid and returning to his light. Yugi’s face is flushed, his eyes dark. Atem urges him over onto his knees, and Yugi bares his backside to him. The boy tenses as Atem begins to push a finger into his ass.

Yugi glances over his shoulder, his face tight and eyes wide again. Atem tries to calm him with a gentle brush of his mind, and the boy relaxes as he presses his first finger inside. The muscle is tight as Atem works it, his own cock pulsing as he prepares his hikari for him. It takes a few minutes to work in a second finger, and by the time his hikari is accustomed to the intrusion, he is rocking back against his hand.

Atem removes his fingers, lubricating his penis with oil. He settles behind his hikari, his mind brushing against his, urging him to relax, trust him. Atem pushes forward. It takes a few moments to sheathe himself inside of his hikari, and it takes every fiber of his control to remain still as the untrained muscles clench him tight. Yugi is frozen beneath him, and Atem trails his hands over his hips, waiting for him to adjust.

After a moment, Atem starts to move. His cock throbs as he watches it disappear into his hikari’s virgin ass, claiming him. He reaches around to stroke his hikari’s erection, satisfied as Yugi groans, short exhales of breath as his body shudders. Atem feels their bond snapping into place, and he knows his hikari will feel their connection strengthening as his yami takes him. He is Atem’s, forever.

It only takes a few moments for his hikari to give out to the pleasure. He collapses against the sheets, and Atem supports his hips as his hikari rides out the climax that wracks through his body in a long series of shudders. Atem finds his own release a second after, spilling his seed inside of his hikari as his muscles milk him of everything he has to give. He has never felt so complete in his entire life.

It takes Atem a few seconds to recover from the orgasm, black spots edging his vision from the force. He withdraws his cock slowly, conscious of causing his hikari any more pain. He urges Yugi onto his back and, he runs his tongue along his hikari’s stomach, cleaning the cum that has coated his skin, tasting the aphrodisiac that is the result of the boy’s pleasure. Once he is clean, Atem moves up, pressing a gentle kiss to the boy’s mouth and is delighted to feel his hikari’s fingers tangle in his hair, pulling him closer.

When they separate, Atem curls up next to his hikari, drawing him back against his chest. He settles his chin on top of the boy’s head, his eyes heavy with exhaustion. Only once he hears the soft rhythmic breathing indicating his hikari’s own sleep, does he allow himself to close his eyes.

 


End file.
